Thoughts Unheard
by AnimatedBritney
Summary: Kouga ponders on his relationship with a certain red head. After he comes to a conclusion, he goes to see her. Kouga could only wonder how she would react.


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own **_**Inuyasha**_** or any of its characters.**

Kouga laid in the hay of his den and starred at the ceiling of the cave. Naraku, the Shikon No Tama, and Kagome were gone, completely out of his life. He pondered over this. What was he to do now? With his enemy dead, he could no seek after him. With the jewel gone, he couldn't have any special powers. With Kagome gone, he could no longer seek out her love for him, if there were such feelings.

He thought about Inuyasha, that stupid mutt-face, and how he had obviously been in love with his Kagome. He wondered if they were officially together now. After all, Kagome always stuck by his side, no matter what. And Inuyasha would have given his life to protect Kagome. Even though Kouga was jealous, he believed they belonged together. Kagome wanted _him_, afterall, and he wanted to be with her.

How could he had ever tried to get in between them?

Kagome had always told Kouga that he should go after Ayame, and not her.

Ayame. He thought about the first time he met her, when she was a small, helpless girl he had saved from a reckless, hungry demon. She was a nice girl and all, but he never thought really developed feelings for her. She had flaming red hair, emerald eyes, and porcelain skin….What was not to like about that?

She had already declared her love and devotion to him, so why was he resisting her? She was a beautiful girl waiting for him. '_Wait…_' Kouga thought. '_Beautiful…?_' Kouga thought a while on this. He looked deep into his heart, and realized, he did love her. He had _always _loved her, but he pushed her away because he was scared. He was scared of the commitment. And he always knew, deep down, that he would never be with Kagome. He concocted this relationship that didn't exist so he could ward off his _real_ feelings.

Kagome was right, he did belong with Ayame.

Kouga scrambled up from his hay and left the den without a word of explanation. He broke out into a run towards Ayame's tribe's den.

Had he been blind? Why didn't he do this sooner? He decided to ask himself those questions later, but now, he was going to find her, apologize, and ask her to be his woman, his mate.

Mate. Kouga smirked at that. Finally, he could have a mate. Maybe they could start a family? A few pups here and there. Kouga's smile broadened.

When he had reached her den, he skidded to a stop. The guards of the den peered down at him, curious as to why he had came.

"I wish to see Ayame." He said up to them.

The guards looked at one another. Hoping he wouldn't try anything on their princess. They both went inside the den and called upon her.

"Princess Ayame?" they called.

Ayame had been stroking the white fur of her wolfs when she looked up at the men. "Yes?"

"Kouga's outside."

Ayame stood up quickly at just the mention of his name. She felt like she had waited centuries for him come to see her. She only wished he had come to propose, but she knew that was too good to be true.

She walked outside the den, and sure enough, there he was, handsome as always. His eyes softened as he looked at her. Ayame had thought she just had imagined it. '_Just wishful thinking.._' she thought sadly.

She leaped down to meet him. For a minute they stared at each other, trying to predict each other's words.

"I-"

"What-"

They both had interrupted each other. Ayame blushed at this, and Koouga was staring at the ground. They were both embarrassed.

"You start first." Ayame said.

"No, you." Kouga replied. Not quite ready to tell her.

"O-Ok…" She stammered. Trying to remember what she was going to ask. "W-what are you doing here, Kouga?"

Kougs's turn to blush came. "Umm…I needed to talk to you." He looked around. "Alone."

Ayame was shocked, to say the least, they've never been alone together since the time they first met. Ayame wanted to know what he needed to tell her, since they had to be alone. It had to be important.

Once they were far enough from eavesdropping ears, Kouga was ready to say what he needed to say.

"I've been thinking…." he started. "About you and me."

Ayame let out a small gasp.

"And I've decided, it's about time we become mates." Kouga's words were just flowing out of his mouth, now.

Ayame didn't quite now how to reply to something like that, so she did the first thing that came to mind, and so she planted a small kiss on his lips and looked up at him lovingly.

"You have not known how _long _I've waited for you to say that." Ayame said softly.

Ayame smiled and kissed him lovingly.

"I've always loved you, I just never realized it." he said to her.

She smiled at him brightly and said, "I've always known how much I love you." She nuzzled her head into his chest, breathing in his scent.

For a long amount of time they stood there, holding one another. Neither one wanting to let go. This moment needed to last forever.


End file.
